Harry Potter and the Ancient Legend
by Phoenix Flames
Summary: Sisters, Parents Confused then you should read it! Don't forget to review


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three people were sat round an extremely large room, in the dark.  
The first person was sat on a blue stool up a dressing table she was putting on make-up, she had long, long red hair and green eyes that shone like two emeralds in the darkness. She was wearing a blue dress that shimmered and blue high-heeled shoes.  
She was dressing up as if she was going to do something important.  
The second person was a man he was walking around behind the woman wringing his hands, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue mugglewear t-shirt his hair was black as a coal mine, that was extremely messy and his brown eyes matched the young girl with red hair sat down in her school clothes doing her homework. Her prep school uniform consisted of a shocking pink skirt and a baby blue blouse; she had a shocking pink necklace around her neck in the shape of a choker that said Gernavay in gold gel pen letters. The half a dozen books spread around her had a printed mark on it that read Heron's School of Witchcraft.  
A golden clock mounted on the wall struck 5 'O' Clock.  
"Henny go get your sisters!" The man spoke in a deep voice to the young girl doing her homework."  
"Okay dad, I just finished doing my Arithmancy anyway so when we get back I just have to do my divination for Professor Coughga!" She replied.  
"That's good dear!" The woman replied. "Now hurry dear, please hurry and tell your sisters to put a nice dress on why I dress Tabby."  
"Okay mum!" Henny shot out of the room like a bullet and pelted up stairs as fast as she could.  
She turned left and opened the second door along a hall. The room was divided in to two halves the left half had Sailor Moon posters all over the walls and the right side was painted pale lavender, a girl was lying on the bed in each halve of the room.  
"Hi," She said to the two girls inside they were twins; they looked younger then Henny but not much.  
"Are we going now?" Asked the left twin."  
"No, we are in a minute after mum dresses Tabby and we have nice clothes on, I'd wear your sailor suit dress if I were you Stacie." Henny spoke to the left twin  
"Okay I might as well, but I feel really sick what if I throw up all down it!"   
"Don't worry I'm sure you won't." Henny said with a warming smile trying to put Stacie at ease. "And how about my yellow strap dress?" asked the right twin. "Oh yes that would be lovely Bethy, I'm sure you could wear that. I'm going next door to get changed just call me if you need anything."  
Henny left the room and entered the one next door; it was painted pale yellow and had a white desk and wardrobe.  
The shelves that stood in the corner were also painted white and had ten handmade picture frames all painted yellow and white, in each picture frame their was a picture and underneath on the picture frame was a small scroll part that had a name on it.  
Henny opened the wardrobe, which was absolutely full with skirts, dresses and shirts.  
Henny looked through and chose a long black skirt and purple silk blouse, kicking of her school shoes she choose a pair of black platform shoes and stuck them on her feet, tipping out the contents of her school bag, she stuck a purple rippled sweater in and stuck it on her back.  
Then she re-entered the twins' room and before they could say anything she had pulled a blue sweater and yellow sweater out of their wardrobe and tossed them into her backpack and ran out of the room and downstairs.  
Her mum was ready as her dad and the twins pelted down the stairs into the front room they were ready to hit Arabella Figg's house at number eight Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
The Dursley's  
  
Henny stood positioned in front of the crackling fire, taking a pinch of Floo Powder from her father she spoke clearly into the fire "Number Eight Privet Drive!" Suddenly all Henny could see was swirling, multi colours as she landed on the floor of Mrs. Figg's empty house with a thud   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
